In its attempt to reduce cancer mortality by 50% by the Year 2000, the National Cancer Institute has published cancer screening guidelines. However, consumer surveys and medical records audits indicate low levels of acceptance, adoption and compliance with these recommendations. The overall goal of this research project is to promote compliance with these recommendations by Vietnamese immigrant women. In California, the Vietnamese population is projected to reach 1,785,00 by year 2030 and to surpass the size of all other Asian groups, yet little is known about strategies for overcoming the barriers to breast and cervical cancer screening for Vietnamese women. The study would test a multifaceted, neighborhood-based community outreach intervention, using trained Vietnamese Neighborhood Leaders and Assistants as outreach workers. The proposed research is based on a theoretic model which postulates that interventions targeting consumer barriers will be most effective in promoting preventive care activities for this population, and on the findings of the investigators' previous research and the work of others. A five-year trial is planned, using a pre-test/post-test control group design in two counties in California in which well over 80,000 Vietnamese reside. Targeted dependent variables are indicators of breast and cervix cancer screening rates (mammography, clinical breast examination, Pap smear cytology, and pelvic examination rates). Primary data sources are pre- intervention and post-intervention surveys of Vietnamese consumers' knowledge, attitudes, intentions and behaviors regarding each dependent variable. The long-term goal is to enhance early detection of breast and cervical cancer by increasing screening rates. Specific steps include: (1) assessment of the effectiveness of the neighborhood-based community intervention in promoting consumer performance of recommended cancer prevention activities; (2) evaluation of the feasibility of implementing the intervention in the community sites; and (3) dissemination of the research findings to other health professionals.